envy
by deby.rizki
Summary: Sungmin, editor buku terkenal dan putri pengusaha penerbit besar. Jarang sekali ia menemukan naskah yang bisa menyihirnya sedemikian rupa hingga ia merasa harus bertemu penulisnya. Dan suatu hari sungmin menerima naskah seperti itu. tanpa ragu ia memburu si penulis, lelaki sinis berinisial C. K. H, yang mati-matian merahasiakan identitasnya dari dunia./ kyumin/gs/ other lain nyusul
1. Chapter 1

Envy (lelaki penuh luka)

Summary :

Sungmin, editor buku terkenal dan putrid pengusaha penerbit besar. Jarang sekali ia menemukan naskah yang bisa menyihirnya sedemikian rupa hingga ia merasa harus bertemu penulisnya. Dan suatu hari sungmin menerima naskah seperti itu. tanpa ragu ia memburu si penulis, lelaki sinis berinisial C. K. H, yang mati-matian merahasiakan identitasnya dari dunia.

n. b : ini cerita dari Sandra Brown berjudul Envy (lelaki penuh luka). Jujur, aku suka banget dengan jalan ceritanya. Maka dari itu, aku buat ff ini dari cerita itu dengan cast-nya sungmin dan kyuhyun (couple favorit aku). Don't like don't read, oke? Tidak terima bash. Terima kasih.

Selamat membaca!

_Envy prolog_

_Key west, florida, 2011_

_BISKUIT saltine dan sarden. Makanan pokoknya. Tambahkan sepotong keju cheddar dan acar maka kau mendapatkan menu lengkap. Pokoknya tidak ada makanan yang lebih baik._

_Itu pendapat tak tergoyahkan Jordan Kim, yang wajahnya terpanggang matahari dan tergesek angin dan hanya bisa disayangi ibu berwajah gargoyle. Sewaktu ia mengunyah makan malamnya, matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap karena angin kencang yang terus-menerus bertiup memedihkan mata, menyipit memandang kaki langit._

_Ia sedang mengawasi kilasan petir yang menandai datangnya badai. Disini, ditepi pantai, masih belum ada tanda-tanda badai, tapi badai itu ada diluar sana entah dimana, mengumpulkan kekuatan, menghisap kelembapan dari laut yang akan dikirimkan kembali kebumi dalam bentuk hujan angin._

_Tapi itu nanti. Diatas pelabuhan, bulan seperempat mengantung dilangit cerah, bintang-bintang mengalahkan kilauan lampu neon dibumi. Tapi Jordan tak bisa dibodohi. Ia bisa mencium badai bahkan sebelum awan muncul atau layar diterpa angin keras pertama yang berhembus. Ramalan cuacanya jarang salah. Hujan pasti turun sebelum fajar._

_Giginya yang hitam akibat nikotin menggigit acar. Ia menikmati kuah acar berbau bawang putih itu. yang dihalau dengan sepotong keju. Situasi benar-benar tidak akan bertambah baik. Jordan tak bisa memahami orang-orang yang bersedia upah kerja seminggu untuk membeli makanan yang sama sekali tidak banyak, padahal mereka bisa makan sama enaknya-dan dalam pikiran Jordan jauh lebih enak-dengan harga satu setengah dolar. Maksimum._

_Tentu saja mereka membayar lebih dari sekadar makanannya. Mereka membayar parker, taplak meja putih bersih, dan para pelayan yang mengenakan anting dan angkuh, yang bersikap seolah-olah kau menyusahkan jika meminta mereka membawakan roti tambahan. Mereka membayar nama prancis mewah yang dibubuhkan pada hidangan potongan fillet ikan yang biasanya disebut tangkapan-hari-ini. Jordan pernah melihat pakaian semewah itu dipelabuhan diseluruh pelosok bumi. Beberapa bahkan muncul di key west sini, dan merekalah yang paling Jordan benci._

_Karena sekarang bukan akhir pekan, jalanan cukup sepi. Musim turis semakin berkurang. Puji syukur kepada tuhan atas pemberian-pemberian kecil, pikir Jordan sambil meneguk kaleng pepsi-nya dan melontarkan caci-maki tidak senang terhadap turis. Khususnya para turis yang datang berduyung-duyung ke key west._

_Ribuan turis singgah setiap tahunnya, tubuh mereka diolesi tabir surya yang baunya seperti muntahan monyet, mengendong kamera beserta peralatannya, menyeret anak-anak yang merengek karena lebih suka dibuat terpesona oleh keajaiban buatan manusia di Disneyland Orlando daripada menonton salah satu pemandangan matahari terbenam paling spektakuler diplanet ini._

_Jordan hanya benci pada orang-orang bodoh yang bekerja begitu giat selama lima puluh minggu setahun sampai terancam serangan jantung dini, hanya supaya pada sisa waktu dua minggu berikutnya mereka bisa bekerja dua kali lebih keras untuk bersenang-senang. Yang bahkan lebih membingungkan bagi Jordan, mereka bersedia mengeluarkan uang dari saku dibokong mereka yang kendur dan pucat demi mendapatkan hak istimewa itu._

_Sayangnya, kelangsungan hidup bagi Jordan bergantung pada mereka. Dan bagi Jordan, itu dilemma. Ia benci serbuan turis, tapi tak bisa mencari nafkah tanpa mereka._

_Marine chartens and rentals mendapatkan masukan dari uang yang dihabiskan orang-orang yang berlibur disana. Jordan menyediakan peralatan skuba dan snorkeling, menyewakan kapal, dan membawa mereka ke ekspedisi memancing dilaut dalam, supaya mereka bisa kembali kepantai dan difoto dengan muka cokelat sambil nyengir memegangi ikan besar, yang mungkin lebih merasa terhina oleh pengambilan foto tolol itu daripada ditangkap._

_Malam ini bisnis tidak terlalu bagus, tapi bisa dibilang damai. Dan itu bukan hal buruk. Sama sekali tidak. Tidak bila dibandingkan dengan hidup diatas kapal dagang, dimana kamar-kamarnya berisik, sempit, dan tidak ada privasi. Jordan sudah lama mengalaminya, terima kasih. Jordan kim bersedia dianugerahi kesunyian dan ketenangan kapanpun juga._

_ Air dipangkalan masih setenang air danau. Lampu-lampu ditepi pantai memantul dipermukaan air hampir tanpa guncangan. Kadang-kadang, tiang kapal layak berderik atau Jordan mendengar telepon bordering disalah satu kapal pesiar. Kadang satu atau dua nada music atau beberapa pukulan perkusi mengalun dari salah satu kelab malam dipesisir pantai. Lalu lintas berdesing tanpa henti. Selebihnya keadaan tenang, dan meskipun artinya secara financial minggu itu paceklik, Jordan lebih suka begitu. _

_Malam ini ia mungkin menutup toko dan pulang lebih awal, tetapi ada satu kapalnya yang masih dilaut. Ia menyewakan kapal sepanjang dua puluh lima kaki itu pada beberapa anak, jika kau bisa menyebut mereka yang berusia dua puluh tahunan sebagai anak. Dibandingkan Jordan, mereka memang masih kanak-kanak. Dua lelaki, satu perempuan, yang bagi Jordan merupakan kombinasi yang rentan dalam situasi apapun._

_Anak-anak itu berkulit putih dan ramping, menarik dan percaya diri. Hingga kelihatan sombong. Jordan menduga mereka tak pernah bekerja seumur hidup mereka. Mereka orang setempat. Atau setidaknya pendatang yang menetap disini. Ia pernah melihat mereka disekitar sini._

_Mereka sudah setengah mabuk ketika naik kekapal itu persis sebelum senja, dan mereka membawa beberapa kotak pendingin kekapal bersama mereka. Melihat cara mereka mengangkatnya, kotak-kotak pendingin itu pasti berat seperti jangkar. Kemungkinan besar kotak-kotak itu minuman keras. Mereka pasti meninggalkan pantai khusus untuk minum-minum dan berpesta selama beberapa jam. Jordan sudah ragu apakah sebaiknya ia menyewakan kapal itu pada mereka atau tidak, tapi laci kasnya yang hampir kosong membujuknya dan mengatakan mereka tidak benar-benar mabuk._

_Jordan sudah memerintahkan agar mereka tidak minum-minum saat mengemudikan kapalnya. Mereka melemparkan senyum sebusuk senyum pedagang berlian dan meyakinkan Jordan, itu sama sekali bukan niat mereka. Yang satu membukuk dan nyaris tak bisa menahan tawa. Ia pasti menganggap itu Cuma nasihat dari pria tua tolol beruban. Yang satunya member hormat pada Jordan dengan ringkas dan berkata, "aye, aye, sir!"_

_Sewaktu Jordan membantu wanita muda itu naik kekapal, ia berharap gadis itu tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya. Tapi ia menduga gadis itu tahu. Ia pernah melihat gadis itu disekitar sini. Sering bersama banyak pria. Sebuah penutup mata pasti menutupi lebih banyak kulit daripada celana bikini gadis itu, dan Jordan tak berhak menyebut dirinya sendiri lelaki jika ia tidak menyadari gadis itu lebih baik tidak usah repot-repot memakai bagian atas bikininya sekalian._

_Dan gadis itu memang tidak lama-lama memakainya._

_Bahkan sebelum mereka meninggalkan pangkalan, salah satu pria itu telah merengut bagian atas bikininya dan melambaikannya diatas kepalanya seperti panji kemenangan. Usaha gadis itu untuk mengambil kembali bikininya itu berubah menjadi permainan tampar-dan-gelitik._

_Sambil memerhatikan kejadian itu saat kapal bergerak lambat meninggalkan pangkalan, Jordan menggeleng dan menganggap dirinya beruntung karena tak pernah punya anak yang perempuan yang harus dilindungi dari sifat buruknya._

_Akhirnya hanya ada sepotong sarden yang tersisa dikaleng. Jordan mencubitnya dari minyak, membentangkannya diagonal diatas biscuit saltine, menambahkan potongan acar terakhir dari seiris keju. Membasahinya dengan Tabasco, menumpuk biscuit lain diatas, dan memasukkan semuanya ke mulut, lalu membersihkan remah-remah dari janggutnya._

_Sambil mengunyah puas, Jordan kebetulan melirik kearah pintu masuk pelabuhan. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat sandwich itu tersangkut ditenggorokkannya. Ujung biscuit menggores esofagusnya saat ia memaksa menelan sembari menggerutu, "brengsek, dia pikir apa yang sedang dilakukannya?"_

_Baru saja Jordan mengungkapkan pikirannya keras-keras, bunyi panjang klakson kapal yang mendekat hampir menjatuhkannya dari bangku._

_Bagaimanapun ia toh akan turun dari bangku itu juga. Karena pada saat sandwich sarden itu masuk keperutnya, Jordan sudah berada diluar pintu pondok tempatnya menyimpan peralatan sewanya. Dengan marah ia berjalan lambat keujung dermaga, melambaikan kedua lengannya dan berteriak pada pengemudi kapal itu-mungkin turis dari salah satu Negara bagian yang dikelilingi daratan yang tidak pernah melihat air yang luasnya lebih besar daripada palung air-bahwa ia terlalu cepat mengemudikan kapal menuju pangkalan, bahwa ia melanggar peraturan "tidak boleh ada jalur ombak disisi kapal". Dan bahwa tindakannya yang serampangan akan membuatnya harus membayar denda besar jika tidak dipenjara beberapa malam._

_Lalu Jordan mengenali kapal itu miliknya. Miliknya! Si brengsek tolol itu sedang menyalahgunakan kapalnya, kapal terbaik dan terbesar diantara luruh armadanya!_

_Jordan menyerukan berondongan umpatan, peninggalan tahun-tahun sebagai mariner kapal dagang. Setelah ia menangkap anak-anak itu, mereka akan menyesali hari saat ayah mereka membuahi ibu mereka. Jordan mungkin sudah tua, jelek, dan bungkuk. Ia mungkin sudah brewokan dan jalannya agak tertatih-tatih akibat pertikaian sial dengan seorang pria kuba berpisau, tapi ia sanggup menghadapi beberapa anak lelaki pantai yang tampan-"dan percayanlah, dasar kalian baji*gan kecil arogan!"_

_Bahkan setelah kapal itu menjauhi pelampung, kecepatannya tidak berkurang. Kapal it uterus melaju. Kapal itu luput dari kapal layar sepanjang empat puluh dua kaki hanya dalam jarak beberapa inci sehingga kapal itu bergoyang-goyang. Sebuah kapal kecil menabrak bagian samping kapal pesiar seharga jutaan dolar itu, dan orang-orang yang sedang menyesap minuman keras di dek kapal pesiar yang dipelintur itu bergegas kejeruji dan meneriaki pelaut ceroboh itu._

_Jordan mengayung tinjunya kearah pria muda yang memegang kemudi. Anak tolol yang mabuk itu mengemudi lurus menuju dermaga, seperti gerakan kamikaze. Tiba-tiba ia mematikan mesin dan memutar kemudi dengan cepat kearah pangkalan. Bagian luar kapal menyebabkan embusan ekor berbuih tinggi._

_Jordan hanya punya waktu kurang dari sedetik untuk melompat menjauh sebelum kapal menubruk dermaga. Pria muda itu perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga kokpit, melintasi dek yang licin, melompat kedermaga yang dibuat dari tumbukan kayu, tersandung paku, lalu merangkak maje beberapa meter dengan kedua tangan dan kaki._

_Jordan memusatkan diri pada pria tua itu, merenggut bahunya, dan membalikkannya seperti yang akan dilakukannya pada ikan yang hendak ia keluarkan isi perutnya. Sebenarnya, jika Jordan punya pisau untuk memotong fillet ditangan, ia mungkin sudah menggorok pemuda itu sebelum ia bisa menghentikan dirinya. Untunglah ia hanya disenjatai serangkaian umpatan, ancaman, dan tuduhan._

_Tapi semua itu lenyap sebelum diucapkan._

_Hingga saat itu, kosentrasi Jordan tertuju pada kapalnya, bagaimana kapal itu dikemudikan dengan sembrono dan cepat menuju pangkalan. Ia tidak terlalu memperhantikan pria muda yang mengemudikannya._

_Sekarang ia melihat wajah anak itu berdarah. Mata kirinya bengkak hingga tidak bisa dibuka. Kaus oblongnya compang-camping, menempel kebagian atas tubuhnya yang ramping seperti lap basah._

"_tolong aku. Tuhan, oh, tuhan."ia menampik tangan Jordan dari bahunya berusaha berdiri._

"_mereka diluar sana."katanya, dengan kalut member isyarat kelaut yang membentang. "mereka ada dilaut. Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka… mereka…"_

_Jordan pernah menyaksikan seorang pria digigit hiu. Ia berhasil menarik pria itu dari air sebelum si hiu menggigit bagian lain selain kaki kiri pria itu. pria itu masih hidup namun keadaannya buruk, syok, ketakutan setengah mati, terus berceloteh tak jelas sementara tubuhnya mengucurkan darah kepasir._

_Jordan mengenali tingkat kepanikan liar yang sama dimata pemuda itu. ini bukan gurauan, bukan pamer, bukan kegilaan orang mabuk seperti yang mula-mula disangkanya. Anak itu-yang tadi memberinya penghormatan dengan cerdas-kini tertekan hingga taraf histeris._

"_tenanglah, nak."Jordan memegang bahunya dan mengguncangnya sedikit. "apa yang terjadi? Dimana teman-temanmu?"_

_Pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berdarah dan memar-memar. Ia terisak tak terkendali. "di air."_

"_jatuh kelaut?"_

"_ya. Oh, tuhan."_

"_sibrengsek itu hampir menghancurkan yachtku! Persetan, apa sih yang dilakukannya?"_

_Seorang pria yang memakai sandal datang dengan sikap arogan, kedua tangannya dipinggul, tubuhnya menguarkan cologne yang akan membuat pelacur yang punya harga diri manapun berpikir bau itu terlalu tajam. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana renang speedo dibawah perutnya yang buncit dan ditutupi bulu hitam ikal. Ada gelang emas tebal dipergelangan tangan kanannya dan dia bicara dengan aksen timur laut sengau-persis jenis aksen yang tak pernah gagal mengusik sifat ingin berkelahi Jordan._

"_anak itu terluka. Ada kecelakaan."_

"_kecelakaan apa? Dia sudah membuat dinki doo-ku penyok."mereka disusul teman wanita si pria, mengenakan bikini dan sepatu bertumit tinggi. Kulitnya cokelat dan payudaranya tidak asli. Dibawah kedua lengannya, wanita itu mengepit pudel mainan. Kedua boneka itu diberi pita merah muda dan mereka menyalak marah._

"_telepon 911,"cetus Jordan._

"_aku ingin tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan anak brengsek ini-"_

"_telepon 911!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Bagian dalam 'kantor' Jordan berbau sarden, rami basah, ikan mati, dan oil. Pondok itu kelewat hangat dan pengap. Seolah-olah tidak bisa menyediakan cukup oksigen bagi tiap pria karena biasanya hanya terisi seorang pria._

_ Lantainya yang sempit dipenuhi peti berisi peralatan memancing dan menyelam, gulungan tali, peta dan grafik, suplai dan peralatan pemeliharaan, lemari bekas metal model lama yang jarang diisi Jordan, dan bangkunya, yang telah diselamatkan dari kapal karam dan dibeli dipelelangan dengan harga tiga puluh dolar._

_Anak yang menabrakkan kapal Jordan telah muntah dua kali ketoilet, tapi Jordan menduga perasaan mual itu lebih karena tegang dan takut, bukannya sedikit brendi yang diam-diam Jordan berikan padanya saat tak ada yang melihat._

_Tentu saja anak itu sudah banyak minum sebelum meneguk brendi, dan itu bukan sekadar asumsi. Anak itu mengakuinya pada coast guard yang sekarang sedang menginterogasinya. Kepolisian key west mendapat bagian menginterogasinya soal penabrakan kapal ke dok. Setelah itu ia dialihkan ke coast guard yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi diatas kapal hingga kedua temannya berakhir di samudera atlantik._

_Pemuda itu memberitahu nama dan usia mereka beserta alamat mereka. Jordan sudah mencocokkan informasi itu dengan formulir persetujuan penyewaan kapal diisi kedua pria muda itu sebelum naik kekapal. Ia menegaskan data itu pada sipetugas._

_Jordan tidak senang membagi tempat pribadinya dengan oran asing, tapi ia senang tidak diminta menunggu diluar sementara para penegak hokum menginterogasi anak itu. pangkalan sekarang dipenuhi penonton yang tertarik pada adegan drama itu seperti lalat tertarik pada setumpuk pupuk kandang. Dan setiap kejahatan akan melibatkan personel berseragam._

_Karena secara intim pernah mengenal penjara diberbagai pelabuhan dibeberapa benua, Jordan tidak menyukai seragam dan lencana. Lebih baik ia menghindari jenis otoritas apapun. Jika seorang pria tidak bisa hidup berdasarkan peraturannya sendiri, nuraninya tentang hal yang benar dan salah, apa gunanya hidup? Sikap itu telah membuat Jordan mencicipi mobil polisi diseluruh pelosok dunia, tapi itu falsafahnya dan ia akan berpegang teguh padanya._

_Tapi Jordan harus menyerahkan pemuda itu kepada petugas coast guarddan polisi local yang menginterogasinya dan mengorganisir kelompok pencarian-dan-penyelamatan: mereka tidak bersikap menyebalkan mengenai hal itu._

_Jelas anak itu hampir luluh lantak. Para pria berlencana itu cukup paham dan sadar bahwa pemuda itu mungkin bakal ambruk kalau mereka terlalu menekannya. Akibatnya mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Untuk menenangkan anak itu dan mendapatkan jawaban, mereka akan bersikap cukup lembek padanya._

_Anak itu masih mengenakan celana renang basah dan sepatu kets yang menetsekan air laut kelantai kayu kasar kemanapun ia menggerakkan kaki. Selain memberikan anak itu brendi, Jordan menyampirkan selimut ketubuhnya, tapi sudah sejak tadi anak itu melepas selimut dan kaus oblongnya yang compang-camping._

_Diluar, langkah kaki orang yang berlari dan suara yang girang membuat kepala pemuda itu mendongak. Ia menatap pintu dengan penuh harap._

_Tapi langkah kai itu berlari terus. Sipetugas, yang memunggungi untuk mengambil kopi, berbalik dan membaca ekspresi wajah anak itu. "kau akan mengetahui kabar mereka segera setelahkami mendengarnya, nak."_

"_mereka pasti masih hidup." Suaranya seperti orang yang telah berteriak lama sekali ditengah amukan badai. Sesekali suara anak itu lirih saat mengucapkan sesuatu. "aku hanya tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Diluar sana gelap sekali." Matanya bergantian menatap Jordan dan petugas coast guard. "tapi aku tidak mendengar mereka. Aku memanggil mereka terus menerus, tapi.. kenapa mereka tidak menjawabku? Atau berhak minta bantuan? Kecuali mereka…" ia tak sanggup mengucapkan keras-keras apa yang ditakuti mereka semua._

_Sipetugas kembali ke bangku Jordan, yang diletakkan didekat kursi sipemuda yang duduk dengan bahu membungkuk. Selama beberapa menit yang memberatkan hati, sipetugas tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menyesap kopi panasnya._

_Situasi sangat menyebalkan, tapi Jordan tetap diam. Ini urusan penegak hokum, bukan urusannya. Kapalnya diasuransikan. Pasti ada berkas-berkas sesudah ini, dan penaksir kerugian asuransi yang penuh curiga untuk diajak tawar-menawar, tapi pada akhirnya, ia akan mendapatkan ganti rugi yang lumayan. Bahkan mungkin sedikit lebih baik daripada keadaan sebelumnya._

_Jordan lebih tidak optimis mengenai keadaan anak ini. Asuransi sebesar apapun tidak akan membuat hidupnya lebih mudah setelah kejadian ini. Mengenai dua temannya yang telah jatuh kelaut, Jordan tak punya banyak harapan. Presentase kemungkinan mereka masih hidup sangat kecil._

_Jordan pernah mengenal beberapa pria yang telah tenggelam dan selamat sehingga bisa menciptakan kisah mereka, tapi tidak banyak. Jika kau terjatuh kelaut, tenggelam mungkin merupakan cara paling enak untuk mati. Kedinginan menyiksamu lebih lama. Dan bagi predator, kau hanyalah makanan lain._

"_kenapa kau tidak menggunakan radio untuk meminta bantuan?"_

"_aku menggunakannya. Maksudku, aku mencoba. Aku tidak bisa membuat radio itu berfungsi."_

"_beberapa kapal lain mendengar seruan SOS-mu. Berusaha memberitahumu agar tetap berada ditempat. Kau tidak melakukannya."_

"_aku tidak mendengar mereka. Kurasa…" sekarang pemuda itu menatap Jordan. "kurasa aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan ketika dia menunjukkan pada kami cara mengoperasi radio."_

"_kesalahan besar."_

"_ya, sir."_

"_kau bukan pelaut kawakan?"_

"_kawakan? Tidak, sir. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat masalah."_

"_uh-hu. Ceritakan tentang perkelahian itu."_

"_perkelahian?"_

_Sipetugas memberengut. "jangan membodohiku sekarang, nak. Sebelah matamu bengkak hingga tidak bisa dibuka. Hidungmu berdarah dan bibirmu robek. Buku-buku jarimu lecet dan memar. Aku tahu bagaimana baku hantam itu, oke? Jadi jangan main-main denganku."_

_Bahu lelaki muda itu mulai berguncang. Matanya berlinangan, tapi ia bahkan tidak repot-repot berusaha membendung tangisnya atau mengusap hidungnya yang basah._

"_apakah karena gadis itu?" Tanya si petugas dengan suara yang lebih lembut. " mr. kim bilang gadis itu menarik. Gadis pesta adalah gambaran terbaik yang bisa dikatakannya. Dia milik salah satu dari kalian?"_

" _maksud anda pacar? Tidak,sir. Dia hanya teman biasa."_

"_kenapa dia menyerangmu?"_

_Anak itu menggeleng._

"_itu tidak benar, bukan nak? Kau tahu kenapa dia menyerangmu. Jadi beritahu aku. Apa yang membuat sahabat karibmu cukup marah sehingga memukulmu?"_

"_iri." Katanya parau. " semua ini karena itu. iri hati."_

_C. K. H _

_Kepulauan hwanjunam, seoul _

_Februari 2013_


	2. Chapter 2

n. b : ini cerita dari Sandra Brown berjudul Envy (lelaki penuh luka). Jujur, aku suka banget dengan jalan ceritanya. Maka dari itu, aku buat ff ini dari cerita itu dengan cast-nya sungmin dan kyuhyun (couple favorit aku). Don't like don't read, oke? Tidak terima bash. Terima kasih.

Chapter 1

"mwooo? Tapi pasti ada." Choi sungmin mengetukkan pensilnya ke notes yang telah dicoretinya dengan gambar-gambar abstrak. Dibawah gambar itu, ia mengambar sketsa kasar sebuah sampul buku.

"C. K. H., benar?"

"ne."

"mianhamnida, aghassi, tidak ada di daftar. Aku sudah memeriksa ulang."

"C. K. H. tidak terdaftar dikode daerah ini?"

"di kode daerah manapun," balas si operator. " aku sudah mengakses seluruh korea selatan."

"mungkin di daftar nomor telepon bisnis, bukan rumah." Coba sungmin pantang menyerah.

"aku sudah memeriksa keduanya."jawab si operator membuat sungmin mengembungkan pipinya frustasi.

"apa mungkin nomornya tak terdaftar?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pensil yang dipegangnya.

"mestinya sih ada tandanya kalau memang tidak terdaftar. Aku tidak punya catatan apa pun dengan inisial seperti itu. kalau anda punya nama belakangnya-"

"aku tidak punya."potong sungmin.

"kalau begitu maaf."sesal si operator.

"gwenchana."

Karena frustasi, sungmin mempertimbangkan kembali sketsanya, lalu mencoret-coretnya. Itu membawanya kembali pada prolog envy yang dibacanya siang itu. ia menemukannya diantara setumpukan naskah yang terabaikan. Berbulan-bulan lamanya tertumpuk memenuhi satu rak dikantor, menunggu hingga dibaca oleh si penerbit yang mau menerbitnya.

Dua belas halaman prolog ini menjanjikan. Halaman-halaman ini membuat sungmin tertarik lebih dari apapun yang dibacanya akhir-akhir ini. Prolog itu memancing rasa penasaran sungmin. Ia ketagihan ingin membaca kelanjutan kisah itu. apakah kelanjutan kisah itu sudah ditulis? Sekelebat pertanyaan demi pertanyaan ada dipikiran sungmin saat itu.

Tidak ada apapun yang menunjukkan jenis kelamin si penulis, meskipun naluri sungmin mengatakan penulisnya adalah seorang namja. Dialog cerita didalam hati Jordan Kim sesuai dengan kepribadiannya sebagai pelaut dan terdengar seperti bahasa yang akan digunakan namja dalam berpikir. Ceritanya cocok dengan jiwa sipelaut tua yang puitis, meskipun kasar.

Namun halaman-halaman itu dikirim oleh orang tak berpengalaman. Semua peraturan standar di langgar. Amplop beralamatkan si pengirim yang sudah di tempeli perangko tidak di lampirkan. Karangan itu tidak memiliki surat pengantar. Tidak ada nomor telepon, alamat, kotak pos, atau alamat email yang bisa di hubungi. Hanya ada tiga inisial dan nama pulau yang belum pernah sungmin dengar sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin si penulis berharap bisa menjual naskahnya jika ia tidak bisa di hubungi?

"kau belum siap?"

Siwon muncul di pintu kantornya yang terbuka, mengenakan setelan jas _Armani_-nya. Sungmin berkata. "astaga, kau kelihatan tampan." Sambil melirik jam dimejanya, ia sadar dirinya telah lupa waktu dan ia memang terlambat. Sambil menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya, ia melontarkan tawa pendek yang mencela diri sendiri. "sementara aku berantakan."

Suaminya yang sudah menikah dengannya selama dua puluh dua bulan itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan melangkah mendekati sungmin. Ia melemparkan majalah perdagangan ke kemeja sungmin, lalu bergerak kebelakang kursinya dan mulai memijiti leher dan bahu wanita itu,

"hari yang berat?"

"sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu. hanya ada satu rapat siang tadi. Sebagian besar hari ini kugunakan untuk menyediakan ruang kosong disini." Ia memberi syarat ke arah tumpukan naskah yang sudah ditolak dan sedang menunggu dibuang.

"kau membaca tumpukan naskah yang ditolak? Sungmin, yang benar saja." Cemooh siwon enteng. "kenapa repot-repot? Bukankah kebijakan penerbit lee company adalah, jangan membeli apapun yang tidak dikirim oleh agen."

"itu peraturan resmi perusahaan, tapi karena aku seorang lee, aku bisa membengkokan peraturan jika mau."

"aku menikahi anarkis," goda siwon, membungkuk untuk mencium leher istrinya. "tapi jika kau merencanakan pemberontakan, tidak bisakah bila alasanmu sesuatu yang mempelancar operasi perusahaan, bukannya yang menghabiskan waktu beharga penerbit dan wakil presdir senior kita?"

"itu gelar menjijikan." Balas sungmin bergidik sedikit. "membuatku merasa seperti wanita tua kuno yang berbau obat batuk pelega tenggorokan dan memakai sepatu yang pantas."

Siwon tertawa, " itu membuatmu terdengar berkuasa, yang memang benar. Dan luar biasa sibuk, yang memang benar."

"kau lupa menyebutkan pintar dan seksi."

"itu sudah pasti. Berhentilah mencoba mengubah topik. Kenapa repot-repot membaca tumpukan naskah yang sudah ditolak? Bahkan para editor kita yang paling junior sekalipun tidak mau membacanya."

"karena Appaku mengajariku untuk menghargai siapa pun yang mencoba menulis. Bahkan kalaupun bakat si penulis itu terbatas, usahanya saja sudah berhak dipertimbangkan."

"aku tidak berani membantah lee han kyung yang patut dimuliakan."

Meskipun siwon mencela dengan ringan, sungmin tidak memperdulikannya dan berniat melanjutkan kebiasaannya membaca tumpukan naskah yang sudah ditolak. Bahkan jika itu memakan waktu dan tidak produktif, itu adalah salah satu prinsip mendasarinya hingga menjadi wanita yang sukses kini.

"aku mendapat _advance-copy_ artikel itu." cetus siwon.

Sungmin mengambil majalah yang dibawa suaminya secarik _post-it_ menunjukkan halaman tertentu. Setelah membalik kehalaman itu sungmin berkata, "ah, foto yang hebat."

"fotografer yang bagus."

"subjek foto yang bagus."

"gomawo."

"choi siwon berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun, tapi bisa dianggap jauh lebih muda," sungmin membaca keras-keras artikel itu. sambil mendongak, Ia melemparkan tatapan kristis. "aku setuju. Kau tidak terlihat lebih tua seharipun dari usia tiga puluh dua."

"ha-ha."

" 'olahraga setiap hari di gym penerbit lee company dilantai enam-salah satu inovasi choi ketika bergabung dalam perusahaan itu tiga tahun lalu-menjaga sekujur tubuhnya yang setinggi 180 cm tetap ramping dan berotot.' Yakkk, penulis ini benar-benar terpikat. Apa kau pernah berhubungan dengannya?"

Siwon terkekeh. "sama sekali tidak."

"dia salah satu dari sedikit wanita yang tidak."

Pada hari pernikahan mereka, dengan bergurau sungmin mengatakan pada siwon, begitu banyak yeoja lajang sedang berduka karena kehilangan salah satu namja single yang paling memenuhi syarat dikota itu.

"apakah dia menyebutkan ketajaman bisnis dan kontribusi yang telah kau berikan pada penerbit lee company?"

"lebih kebawah lagi."

"mari kita lihat… ' rambut hitam membuat penampilannya yang tampan jadi lebih berwibawa'… dan sebagainya dan selanjutnya blablabla dan blablabla mengenai sikapmu yang berwibawa dan pesonamu. Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar tidak tertarik-oh, ini ada sesuatu. 'ia berbagi kepemimpinan di penerbit lee company dengan ayah mertuanya, lee hankyung, sang penerbit legendaris, yang bertindak sebagai pimpinan dan CEO. Dan istrinya, choi sungmin, yang ia nyatakan memiliki seleksi serta keahlian editorial sempurna. Dengan rendah hati, ia memuji istrinya serta reputasi perusahaan sebagai penerbit buku-buku bestseller'." Merasa senang, sungmin tersenyum mendongak pada suaminya. "apa kau bilang begitu?"

"lebih banyak lagi, tapi tidak dituangkannya disitu."

"kalau begitu terima kasih banyak."

"aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kutahu sebagai yang sebenarnya."

Sungmin membaca sisa artikel yang memuji-mujinya itu, lalu meletakkan majalah itu. "bagus sekali. Tapi walaupun dia sangat antusias, dia melewatkan dua inti biografis yang penting."

"dan apakah itu?"

"bahwa kau juga penulis yang menakjubkan."

"_the vanquished_ itu berita lama."

"tapi seharusnya disebutkan kapanpun nama novelmumu dalam artikel."

"apa hal kedua?"tanyanya dengan nada kasar yang ia gunakan setiap kali sungmin bicara tentang satu-satu novelnya yang diterbitkan.

"ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang teknik pemijatanmu yang luar biasa."

"dengan senang hati aku akan melayanimu."

Sembari memejamkan mata, sungmin memiringkan kepala. " sedikit lebih kebawah lagi, disebelah… ahh~ disitu." Siwon menekan ibu jarinya yang kuat dititik antara tulang belikat sungmin, dan ketegangan tersebut mulai luntur.

"kau tegang sekali." Cetus siwon. "sudah sepantasnya, karena kau mengeruk-ngeruk tumpukan sampah itu seharian."

"tapi ternyata waktuku mungkin tidak terbuang sia-sia. Sebenarnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang membangkitkan ketertarikanku."

"kau bercanda?"

"tidak."

"fiksi atau non-fiksi?"

"fiksi. Hanya prolog, tapi menarik. Dimulai dengan-"

"aku ingin mendengar semuanya, chagi. Tapi kau benar-benar harus bergegas jika kita mau tiba disana tepat waktu."

Siwon mencium puncak kepala sungmin, lalu berusaha mundur. Tapi sungmin menggapai kedua tangan suaminya dan menariknya keatas bahunya. "apa malam ini merupakan kewajiban?"

"kurang-lebih."

"kita bisa melewati satu pesta, bukan? Dan minta izin untuk kita tidak hadir malam ini."

"karena itu sebaiknya kita hadir. Penerbit lee company membeli sebuah meja. Dua kursi kosong, Pasti kentara. Bukankah salah satu penulis kita akan menerima penghargaan."

"agen dan editornya menghadiri pesta bersamanya. Ia pasti sudah punya pendukung yang bersorak sorai." Sungmin membawa tangan siwon kepayudaranya. "ayo kita telepon dan bilang sakit. Kita pulang dan mengurung diri dari dunia. Kita buka sebotol wine, lebih murah lebih baik. Kita berendam di Jacuzzi dan saling menyuapkan pizza. Kita bercinta disatu ruangan lain selain tempat tidur. Bahkan mungkin dua ruangan."

Sambil tertawa, siwon meremas payudara istrinya dengan sayang . "kau bilang prolog itu tentang apa?" ia menarik tangannya dari bawah tangan istrinya dan berjalan kepintu.

Sungmin mengerang kecewa. "kupikir aku memberimu tawaran yang tak bisa kau tolak."

"menggoda. Sangat. Tapi kalau kita tidak hadir pada acara makan malam ini, itu akan membangkitkan kecurigaan."

"kau benar. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang berpikir kita masih bersikap seperti pasangan baru menikah yang mendambakan malam hari berduaan."

"kau benar."

"tapi… ?"

"tapi kita juga punya tanggung jawab professional, sungmin. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui dengan jelas. Penting bagi semua orang dalam industri ini untuk mengetahui bahwa saat mereka mengacu pada penerbit lee company, lebih baik mereka mengucapnya dengan mengacu pada masa kini atau masa mendatang, bukan masa lalu."

"dan karena itulah kita menghadiri hampir setiap acara penerbit apa pun yang diselenggarakan di seluruh kota seoul" Tutur sungmin, seolah-olah itu bagian kata-kata yang sudah dihafalnya.

"tepat sekali." Ia melirik jamnya. "berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan? Aku harus memberitahu sopir kapan kita turun."

Sungmin menhela napas menyerah. "beri aku dua puluh menit."

"aku akan bermurah hati. Ambillah tiga puluh menit." Ia melemparkan ciuman sebelum pergi.

Tapi sungmin tidak langsung beranjak. Sebaliknya, ia meminta asistennya untuk menelpon. Ia sudah punya ide lain untuk menelusuri penulis envy.

Seharusnya aku berdandan untuk acara itu, sungmin mengingatkan diri sendiri, tepat saat teleponnya berbunyi. "dia dijalur satu." Asistennya memberitahu.

"gomapta. Kau tak perlu menunggu. Sampai jumpa besok." Sungmin menekan tombol yang berkedip-kedip. "yeobseoyo?"

"ne. kepolisian chungnam, shin dong hee disini."

"yeobseoyo, shindong-ssi. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima teleponku. Naneun choi sungmin imnida."

"mian?"

Sungmin mengucapkannya lagi.

"uh-huh."

"aku ingin kau menghubungi seseorang yang aku yakin tinggal di pulau hwanjunam."

"itu ada diwilayah kami."

"apakah hwanjunam benar-benar sebuah pulau?".

"tidak juga. Maksudku, pulau kecil. Tapi memang pulau sih. Kurang dari dua mil dari daratan. Anda sedang mencari siapa?"

"seseorang dengan inisial C. K. H"

"apa anda bilang C. K. H?"

"apa anda pernah mendengar seseorang dengan inisial itu?"

"kurasa tidak, aghassi. Apa kita membicarakan namja atau yeoja?"

"sayangnya, aku tidak tahu."

"anda tak tahu? Huh. " setelah satu atau dua detik, si polisi bertanya, "jika anda tak tahu itu namja atau yeoja, apa yang anda inginkan dengannya?"

"urusan bisnis."

"bisnis."

"ne."

"huh."

Jalan buntu. Sungmin mencoba lagi. "kupikir mungkin anda tahu, atau mungkin pernah mendengar seseorang yang-"

"tidak pernah."

Percakapan ini tidak berlanjut kemana-mana dan waktu yang sungmin sediakan mulai habis. "yah, khasamnida buat waktunya, shindong-ssi. Mian aku telah merepotkan anda."

"gwechana."

"apa anda keberatan mencatat nama dan nomor teleponku? Jika kita terpikir sesuatu atau anda mendengar seseorang dengan inisial itu, aku akan berterima kasih jika anda sudi memberitahuku."

Setelah sungmin memberikan nomor teleponnya, polisi itu berkata, "aghassi? Jika ini mengenai sokongan bagi anak terbelakang atau surat perintah penangkapan orang terkenal atau sesuatu seperti itu, dengan senang hati aku akan mencari tahu apakah-"

"ani, ani. Ini bukan mengenai masalah hukum."

"bisnis."

"ne."

"yah, arraseo."katanya dengan kekecewaan yang jelas. "mianhamnida aku tidak bisa membantu anda."

Sungmin berterima kasih lagi, lalu menutup kantornya dan bergegas keujung lorong menuju kamar kecil yeoja. Ia telah menggantung gaun koktailnya disana, sejak ia tiba pagi-pagi tadi. Karena ia sering menukar pakaian bisnisnya dengan gaun malam sebelum keluar meninggalkan gedung, ia menyimpan seperangkat lengkap peralatan rias dan komestik dilemari. Ia menggunakan itu sekarang.

Saat ia bergabung dengan siwon di lift lima belas menit kemudian, suaminya bersiul panjang seperti namja bermata keranjang, lalu mencium pipi sungmin. "perubahan yang bagus. Sebenarnya keajaiban. Kau tampak fantasis."

Saat mereka turun kelantai dasar yang sejajar dengan jalan, sungmin mengamati bayangannya dipintu lift metal dan menyadari usahanya tidak sia-sia. "fantastis," sedikit berlebihan, tapi mengingat sebelumnya ia kusut, ia tampak lebih baik ketimbang yang ia harapkan.

Ia memilih mengenakan gaun sutra ketat berwarna _cranberry_ dengan tali kecil dan garis leher rendah membulat. Pengakuannya terhadap kegemerlapan acara malam itu muncul dalam bentuk anting bertatahkan intan ditelinganya dan tas tangan berbentuk kupu-kupu yang bertaburan _Kristal_, hadiah natal dari ayahnya. Ia membawa syal _pashmina_ yang dibelinya diparis sewaktu mampir disana setelah pameran buku internasional di Frankfurt.

Ia mengikat rambutnya yang sebahu menjadi ekor kuda rendah yang rapi. Tatanan rambut itu tampak chic dan modern, bukannya putus asa, padahal sebenarnya begitu. Ia telah memulas kembali riasan matanya, mempertegas garis bibirnya dengan pensil bibir, dan memoles bibirnya dengan lip gloss. Untuk memberi warna diwajahnya yang pucat dibawah lampu neon, ia memoleskan bedak berwarna perunggu kepipi, dagu, dahi, dan bagian diatas garis leher bajunya. Bra push-upnya, suatu keajaiban pabrik, menciptakan belahan dada indah yang membusung digaris leher gaunnya.

"kulitnya cokelat dan payudaranya tidak asli."

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai dasar. Siwon menatap istrinya dengan penasaran saat ia menepi untuk membiarkan sungmin keluar lebih dahulu. "mian?"

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "gwechana. Hanya menguntip sesuatu yang kubaca hari ini saja."

To be continued….

n.b: mian, buat pulau-pulau yang kutulis itu seratus persen dari imajinasi aku sendiri jadi mau kalian cari di mbah google pun tidak akan ada dimanapun. Kalaupun ada, mungkin itu adalah suatu hal yang kebetulan.

Thanks to review :

icaiiank : ada kok baca aja chingu

Rilianda-Abelira : mian, ini udah diedit seedit-editnya chingu... kalau masih keliatan kaya novel terjemahan... mohon dimaklumi karena saya masih baru disini.

Sung-Hye-Ah : abu-abu? aku liatnya hitam putih chingu *loh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"ne?"

shindong mengintip lewat celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia telah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi, mulai dari hantu yang melayang-layang hingga berbagai sumpahan dan umpatan oleh pemilik mashion menyeramkan ini yang jengkel karena ia terpaksa menyeret dirinya turun dari ranjang.

Syukurlah ia tidak disambut kedua hal itu. Namja yang membukakan pintu terlihat cukup ramah. shindong tidak bisa melihatnya namja itu dengan jelas karena wajahnya berpadu dengan kegelapan dibelakangnya, namun suaranya terdengar cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya, namja itu tidak melontarkan sumpah serapah. Belum.

"malam, tuan. Aku polisi shin dong hee. Dari kantor kepolisian di chungnam."

Namja itu mencodongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan melirik mobil sewa yang diparkir diujung jalan setapak. Tidak ada kapal yang bisa mencapai daratan pulau ini. Siapapun yang datang kemari hanya bisa naik kapal atau menyewa kapal.

Namja itu bertanya, "ada yang bisa kubantu, pak shin?"

"pertama-tama, mianhamnida telah menganggu anda. Aku mendapat telepon tadi sore. Dari yeoja di seoul." Namja itu menunggu shindong melanjutkan ucapannya. "katanya ia mencari orang dengan inisial C. K .H"

"benarkah?"

"itulah yang dikatakannya. Aku tidak memperlihatkan bahwa nama itu tercatat."

"apakah itu benar?"

"maksud anda, apakah tercatat? Ani, tuan. Aku tidak bisa bilang nama itu tercatat."

"tapi toh anda ada disini."

"aku mengaku yeoja itu membangkitkan rasa penasaranku. Begini ya, aku tak pernah kenal siapapun yang hanya dikenal dengan inisialnya. Tapi jangan khawatir. Disini, kami menghargai privasi seseorang."

"apa yang diinginkan yeoja dari seoul itu?"

"yah, tuan, sebenarnya aku tak tahu. Katanya ini bukan masalah hukum atau semacamnya. Dia punya urusan bisnis dengan C. K. H. kupikir mungkin anda pemenang utama salah satu undian-"

"aku tak pernah ikut undian." Potong namja itu cepat.

shindong memiringkan topinya kedepan supaya ia bisa menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa namja itu tidak mengundangnya masuk atau, selain itu, kenapa ia tidak menyalakan lampu. Sikap malu-malu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya blak-blakan. "anda C. K. H atau bukan?"

"apa dia memberitahu namanya?"

"huh? Oh, yeoja itu? ne." shindong merogoh sehelai kertas dari saku seragamnya, dan ia malu karena kemeja itu basah oleh keringat. Namun, namja itu sepertinya tidak sadar atau peduli saat ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan shindong.

"itu nomor teleponnya,"shindong menjelaskan. "semua nomor teleponnya. Jadi kupikir bisnisnya pasti cukup penting. Karena itulah aku datang kemari malam ini."

"terima kasih banyak telah bersusah payah, pak shin."

Lalu sebelum shindong sempat berkedip, namja itu langsung menutup pintu didepannya. "selamat malam juga."

Namja yang meminjamkan mobil dengan cuma-cuma bagi para penegak hukum-mengamati shindong dengan curiga saat ia mengembalikan kunci. "ketemu?"

"ne, gomapta sudah menunjukkan jalannya," balas shindong. "kau pernah melihat namja itu?"

"sesekali."

"apa dia agak aneh?"

"tidak terlalu aneh, jadi tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya,"

"dia pernah membuat masalah disekitar sini?"

"ani, dia cukup menyendiri."

"penduduk pulau suka padanya?"

"kau perlu bahan bakar sebelum kembali?"

Itu sama saja dengan undangan untuk pergi dan membawa pertanyaan usilnya pulang. Shindong berharap membawa gambaran yang lebih jelas tentang pria yang mendiami mansion berhantu itu dan bersembunyi di balik pintu ketika orang-orang datang mengunjunginya. Ia tidak punya gambaran apapun dan tak bisa menyelidikinya lebih lanjut-selain rasa penasaran mengenai alasan mengapa seorang namja hanya dikenal inisialnya dan apa yang diinginkan yeoja dari seoul itu pada namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.~"~

"satu foto lagi saja, tuan dan nyonya choi?"

Sungmin dan siwon tersenyum pada fotografer yang meliput acara makan malam perhagaan sastra itu. mereka berdua menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang. Tapi karena sekarang acara makan telah berakhir, sekali lagi mereka diminta berpose untuk berbagai jenis foto. Tapi, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, fotografer mengambil foto terakhir mereka berdua, lalu tergesa-gesa pergi mencari model lain yang juga akan difotonya.

Sungmin dan siwon pun melintasi lobi yang elegan di palace hotel, sungmin menghela napas. "akhirnya aku tidak sabar ingin memakai piamaku."

"satu minuman lagi, dan kita akan mengucapkan selamat malam."

"minuman?"

"di LerCirque."

"sekarang?"

"aku kan sudah bilang."

"ani, kau belum bilang."

"aku yakin sudah sungmin. Diantara hidangan utama dan pencuci mulut, aku berbisik padamu, tiffany sudah mengundang kita untuk minum dengannya dan salah satu penerima penghargaan."

"aku tak tahu maksudmu malam ini."

Sungmin mengerang ngeri. Ia sangat tidak menyukai tiffany hwang itu. kritikus buku itu suka ikut campur dan agak pemaksa, selalu menjerat siwon dan sungmin kedalam komitmen yang tak bisa dielakkan dengan cara halus.

Kolom "obrolan buku" tiffany hwang disindikatkan beberapa surat kabar besar-menurut pendapat sungmin itu karena tiffany mengikrarkan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya kritikus buku dinegara itu yang namanya dikenal public. Sungmin menganggap rendah yeoja itu, baik secara professional maupun pribadi.

"ayolah, siwon, tidak bisakah kita menolak? Sekali ini saja?"

"kita kan sudah ada disini."

"jangan malam ini." Pinta sungmin.

"begini saja. Ayo kita kompromi."siwon menarik tubuh istrinya beputar menghadapinya dan tersenyum sayang. "kupikir ini mungkin pertemuan penting."

"tiffany selalu membuatnya terdengar bukan hanya penting, melainkan harus."

"aku mengerti, tapi kali ini kurasa dia tidak melebih-lebihkan."

"komprominya bagaimana?"

"aku akan mencari dalih untukmu. Aku akan memberitahu tiffany kau pusing atau ada pertemuan pagi-pagi sekali besok. Mintalah sopir mengantarmu pulang. Setelah minum satu gelas, aku akan pulang. Paling lama setengah jam. Janji."

Sungmin menyusupkan sebelah tangannya kedalam jas suaminya dan mengusap dadanya yang dibalut kemeja. "aku punya ide kompromi yang bagus, Tuan choi. Aku akan memberitahu tiffany agar dia melompat saja dari atap gedung ini. Lalu kita pulang bersama. Ingat piama yang kusebutkan tadi? Mereka boleh dilepaskan."

"kau mengakhiri kalimatmu dengan preposisi." Catat siwon.

"kaulah penulisnya. Aku kan hanya editor."

"dulu aku penulis."

"itu tidak benar." Sungmin maju selangkah dan menempelkan pahanya dipaha suaminya. "bagaimana menurutmu? Tentang piama itu."

"siwon-ssi? Kami menunggu."

Tiffany hwang mendekat dengan lagak bak model, walaupun yeoja itu berpakaian lebih baik dan tersenyum palsu. Ia mahir menggunakan pesonanya dan banyak orang tertipu karenanya.

"mereka tidak akan menahan mejanya untuk kita selamanya, siwon-ssi. Ikut?"

"yah… " siwon bimbang dan menatap sungmin.

"waeyo?" Tanya tiffany, suaranya setajam bor dokter gigi. Ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada sungmin, otomatis menduga dialah sumber masalahnya.

"gwenchana, tiffany-ssi. Siwon dan aku sedang membicarakan masalah pribadi."

"omona.. Apakah aku sudah menganggu salah satu kegiatan suami-istri?"

Kritikus itu mungkin bisa dibilang cantik kalau saja tidak bersikap sinis, yang ditunjukkan oleh kerapuhan senyumnya dan matanya yang penuh perhitungan. Gossip merebak bahwa ia bergonta-ganti pasangan seolah mereka sekotak cokelat, mengunyah dan melepehkan mereka yang terasa tidak menantang untuk memajukan kariernya. Sungmin tidak sulit mempercayai gossip mengenai persetubuhan tiffany dengan siapapun. Yang mengejutkannya adalah sejumlah besar namja mendapati tiffany menarik secara seksual.

"ne, kami sedang melakukan kegiatan suami-istri. Aku memberitahu siwon bahwa hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah bergabung denganmu untuk minum-minum." Cetus sungmin, tersenyum manis.

"kau memang kelihatan luar biasa capek," balas tiffany, tersenyum sama manisnya.

Siwon menyela, "maafkan aku, tiffany. Kami terpaksa menolak undangan malam ini. Aku akan mengantar istriku pulang dan menemaninya tidur."

"aniya, chagi," ujar sungmin. Ia tidak mau memainkan peran istri yang sakit hati didepan tiffany hwang. "aku tidak berani melarangmu menuaikan kewajiban ini."

Siwon memandang sungmin dengan ragu. "kau yakin?"

"yakin."

.

.

.

Cho kyuhyun menerawangi kekosongan diluar jendela.

Dari sini ia tidak bisa melihat garis pantai, namun jika dia memusatkan pikirannya, ia dapat mendengar suara ombak dengan jelas. Awan yang membawa hujan menghalangi bulan. Tidak ada sumber cahaya lain, baik alami maupun buatan yang bisa mengurangi kegelapan.

Masa menunggu selama enam bulan akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Choi sungmin mencoba menghubunginya.

Baru kemarin kyuhyun hampir melupakan rencanyanya dan merancang rencana lain. Setelah tidak mendapatkan kabar dari yeoja itu selama berbulan-bulan, ia menduga yeoja itu sudah membaca prolog envy, membencinya, dan membuangnya, dan bahkan tidak menunjukkan kesopanan dengan mengirim surat penolakan.

Juga terpikir jika penggalan cerita itu tidak pernah sampai kemeja sungmin, bahwa petugas pengantar telah salah alamat dan melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah beberapa menit setelah menerimanya. Apapun kasusnya, kyuhyun nyaris meyakinkan dirinya rencana ini gagal dan ia perlu merancang rencana lain.

Jadi bukannya merayakan kejadian bersejarah ini, ia malah menerawang keluar jendela selama berjam-jam, memandangi malam tanpa bulan dan tetesan air hujan. Sementara ombak yang tenang menyapu garis pantai, ia menimbang-nimbang pilihannya.

Tidak, kyuhyun sudah berhasil hingga sejauh ini, jadi ia bertekad memastikan rencananya tuntas sampai akhir. Namun ia tidak boleh sampai salah langkah. Setiap bab harus dipikirkan dengan hati-hati. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Kisahnya harus memiliki plot yang sempurna.

Dan jika tekadnya menyelesaikan kisah ini pernah goyah, ia hanya perlu mengingat berapa lama ia memerlukan waktu untuk menggapai titik ini dalam kisah hidupnya. Enam bulan.

Yah… enam bulan dan empat belas tahun.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sungmin mengambil telepon. Ia menyipitkan matanya melirik jam dimeja samping ranjang. _Pukul lima dua puluh tiga. Subuh. Siapa orang yang meneleponnya malam-dinihari ini._

"yeoboseo?"

"choi sungmin?"

"ne, ini aku."

"kemana kau pergi setelah mengacaukan hidupku?"

Sungmin terkejut, Ia membutuhkan waktu sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan yang kasar itu "mian, nuguseyo?"

sungmin duduk dan menyalakan lampu, ia mengulurkan tangannya ingin membangunkan siwon. namun ketika menyadari jika suaminya itu tidak ada sama sekali diranjangnya. Ia hanya bisa speechless melihat tempat kosong itu.

"aku tak suka kau menelpon polisi." Ujar si penelpon sengit.

_Dimana siwon? _"mianhe.. saya… anda membangunkan saya dari tidur… anda mengatakan polisi?"ujar sungmin yang masih belum sadar.

"polisi, polisi. Ingat sesuatu?"

Sungmin menarik napasnya. "C. K. H.?"

"seorang polisi datang kerumahku, memata-matiku. Demi-"

"aku-"

"-tuhan, kau pikir kau siapa?"

"aku-"

"mencampuri hidup-"

"kau-"

"-orang lain, trims karena sudah merepotkanku nona."

"bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara, please?"

Sungmin pun akhirnya berteriak frustasi membuat namja diseberang terdiam seketika, tapi sungmin dapat merasakan gelombang kebencian yang dikirim namja itu berdenyut melintasi kabel telepon. "aku sudah membaca prologmu dan menyukainya. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungimu. Kau tidak memberiku cara untuk menghubungimu. Jadi aku menelpon-"

"kembalikan naskah itu."

"ne?"

"prolog itu. kirimkan kembali."

"wae?"

"itu sampah."

"sama sekali tidak, tuan-"

"seharusnya aku tidak mengirimkannya."

"aku senang kau melakukannya. Prolog itu membuatku tertarik. Prolog itu mengesankan dan ditulis dengan baik. Jika sisa cerita kau sebaik prolognya, aku akan mempertimbangkan membelinya untuk diterbitkan."

"tidak untuk dijual."

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?" dengan sabar sungmin kembali mencoba membujuk penulis –sialan itu "jika kau tidak ingin bukumu diterbitkan. Mengapa kau mengirim prolog itu pada penerbit?"

"karena aku menderita ketidaksadaran mental."jawab namja itu asal. "setelah itu aku berubah pikiran."

Sungmin mengubah taktiknya "apa anda punya wakil?"

"wakil?"

"agen."

"aku bukan anggota boyband."

"apa kau pernah mengirim naskah sebelumnya?"

"kirim saja kembali apa susahnya?"

"apa kau mengirimnya dalam jumlah yang banyak?"

"maksudmu pada perusahaan penerbitan lain? Ani."

"kenapa kau kirim padaku?"

"kau tahu? Lupakan omonganku tentang mengirimkannya kembali. Lempar saja ke tong sampah dan bakar dengam api atau melapisi sarang burungmu. Aku tak peduli."

Merasa jika pembicaraannya akan berakhir, sungmin gegas berkata, "tunggu sebentar, jebal~"

"aku yang membayar telepon ini."

"sebelum kau memutuskan tidak menjualnya, keputusan yang aku pikir akan kau sesali, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan pendapat yang professional dan jujur. Biarkan aku memutuskan cerita itu bagus atau tidak. Tolong kirim seluruh naskah itu padaku."

"ada padamu."

"ada padaku?"ulang sungmin.

"apa ucapanku sulit dimengerti?"

"maksudmu, kau hanya menulis prolognya saja?"

"ani, hanya prolog itu saja yang kumiliki. Sisa ceritanya ada dikepalaku."

"oh." Itu sangat mengecewakan bagi sungmin. "saya mendesakmu merampungkannya. Setelah itu-"

"sementara itu, kau berutang tagihan sambungan telepon jarak jauh padaku. Jika kau tidak menghabiskan uang untuk mengembalikan naskah itu, robek saja benda sialan itu. selamat tinggal."

Sungmin memegang gagang telepon selama beberapa detik dan merenung. Percakapan itu hampir tidak nyata untuknya. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa dia masih bermimpi. Namun bagaimanapun kasusnya, malamnya sudah berakhir dan dia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sungmin menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang menuju pintu kamarnya ketika siwon melenggang masuk kekamar, dengan sopan menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Ia masih mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja. Meskipun kemejanya menggantung keluar. Jasnya disampirkan dibahu. Ia menjijing sepatunya.

"apa aku mendengar telepon bordering?"Tanya siwon dengan polosnya.

"ne."

"apa itu appa? Kuharap tidak ada masalah,"

Sungmin luar biasa lega melihat suaminya, namun tercengang oleh ketidakpeduliannya. "siwonie, demi tuhan, kau kemana saja semalaman?"

Nada suara sungmin menghentikan langkah siwon.. ia menatap istrinya bingung. "dibawah, diruang kerja."

"wae?"

"kau sudah tertidur saat aku masuk. Aku tidak mau menganggumu."

"jam berapa kau pulang?"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda tak senang dengan nada tinggi istrinya itu. "kira-kira pukul satu."

Sikap siwon yang tenang itu membuat sungmin meradang, "kau-bilang-kau-berjanji-hanya-setengah jam-dan pulang."

"kami minum dua putaran, bukannya satu. Kenapa dibesar-besarkan sih?"

Dan pertanyaan-lebih tepatnya pernyataan itu berhasil membuat sungmin diam. Walau ada sedikit rasa yang aneh dihatinya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sangat asing dengan sosok didepannya ini? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? apa dia benar-benar siwon? Suamiku? Suamiku yang kunikahi selama dua tahun ini?

.

.

.

.

Lee hankyung membaca sekali lagi prolog yang dibawa sungmin berulang-ulang. Sangat terlihat keantusiasannya dalam manic matanya yang telah berumur itu.

"bagaimana menurutmu, appa?" Tanya sungmin. "apakah hanya khayalanku belaka atau prolog itu bagus?"

"cerita ini bagus."jawab hankyung singkat.

"aku senang appa berpikir begitu."

"penulis baru?"

"tidak tahu."

Hankyung terkejut. "tidak tahu?"

"ini sama sekali bukan kiriman biasa."sungmin kembali menceritakan dari awal sampai mendapat 'telepon mesra' semalam diceritakannya semua membuat hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sungmin yang begitu antusias.

"siapa sih yang ingin dikenal dengan inisialnya? Itu kekanakan dan aneh. Dia benar-benar kekanakan."

Hankyung terkekeh melihat raut wajah anaknya yang menggemaskan itu. "kurasa itu menambahkan kesan misteri dan… roman."

Sungmin menyela, "tapi dia sangat menyebalkan appa~"

"sudah pasti. Sifat yang bertentangan menggambarkan kepribadian penulis yang baik atau sebaliknya yang buruk." Hankyung menghisap cerutunya dengan kuat dan menghembuskannya, "bukankah dengan itu semua menceritakan bahwa dia ingin dicari dan ditemukan?"pancing hankyung membuat sungmin merenung.

"tapi dia tidak perlu menelpon."bela sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. "jika dia tidak ingin dicari, dia bisa saja membuang nomor teleponku. Sebaliknya, dia menelponku di jam yang tidak terduga sama sekali olehku."

"dan terlalu banyak memprotes dan terlalu mencolok."

Sungmin menghela napasnya putus asa, "mollayo. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah."

"mungkin begitu, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolah godaan untuk menghubungimu dan mendengar apa pendapatmu mengenai karyanya."

"dan kupikir tulisannya memang mengesankan. Prolog itu membuatku bertanya-tanya mengenai si pemuda di kapal itu. siapa dia? Apa kisahnya? Apa yang membuatnya berkelahi dengan temannya?"

"iri hati." Jawab hankyung.

"itu provoaktif, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, appa? Iri akan apa? Siapa yang iri pada siapa?"

"prolog itu berhasil menuaikan tujuannya. Sipenulis membuatmu merenungkannya dan mengajukan pertanyaan"

"ne, benar. Sialan."

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"mencoba yang professional. Jika itu memang dilakukan dengan orang sebrengsek dia. Aku tidak membodohi diriku sendiri jika bekerja dengan orang ini mudah."

"kau tahu nomor teleponnya?"

"sekarang tahu. Syukurlah ada pendeteksi telepon. Aku memeriksa alat itu tadi pagi dan mengenali kode area yang kuhubungi kemarin."

"ah, keajaiban teknologi. Pada zamanku-"

"zamanmu appa?" ulang sungmin tertawa. "sekarangpun masih zamanmu appa."

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk tangan ayahnya sayang. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika pemilik tangan ini tiada. Dia amat sangat menyayanginya mengingat sosok inilah yang merawatnya dari bayi hingga sekarang. Seorang diri. Tanpa pendamping. Itulah mengapa sosok ini begitu ia kagumi.

"jadi kaupikir sebaiknya aku memburu envy, appa?"Tanya sungmin pada ayahnya sekarang.

"jelas, sipenulis sedang menantangmu, min. meskipun mungkin dia tidak sengaja dan bahkan tidak sadar melakukannya. Kamu, lee sungmin ah, choi sungmin anak lee hankyung tidak akan menolak tantangan bukan?"

"karena itulah mengapa sekarang aku begitu bergairah, appa."tutur sungmin, bertambah serius. "kurasa aku harus pergi kesana."

.

.

.

.

to be continued


End file.
